Second Warrior Fall
The Second Warrior Fall, also known as the Star Warrior Purge, referred to the efforts initiated by the Dark Knight Xanatos, upon seizing control of the Republic of the Galaxy and creating the Knight Empire, in 2,479 GSY, to eradicate the Star Warrior Order. The Purge resulted in the near annihilation of the Star Warrior, as it had been the first purge to occurred after the Star Warrior Civil War. The Purge officially began with the betrayal of Luci O'Connor. The Star Warrior were declared the enemies of the Republic, and the military forces was orded to turn on them. Xanatos, now Emperor of the Knight Empire, used his new apprentice, Luxi, and other agent of the Empire to hunt down to kill the remaining Star Warriors. Some Star Warriors fought the Knight Empire until their deaths, while others hid. In the nine years that followed the start of the Purge, many Star Warriors fell to Luxi, Commanders, Xanatos, and even Shadow Hunters. History The "Betrayal" Main article: Showdown on Super Star After Ami Lynn was lead into a lie that the current President, Zabron Luo, was a Dark Knight, she led a small group of Star Warrior Masters, comprising herself, Obrion Stu'nn, Derik James and Jacen Rush, to deal with the Dark Knight. After the defeat of Zabron, Xanatos reveals himself as the real Dark Knight, disguising himself as the Vice President and temporarily controlling Zabron with unnatural Energy. In an attempt to save Xanatos, Luci O'Connor enters the room. Surprised to see her here, Ami tell her to stand back, as the person they were dealing with was the Dark Lord. As the group advanced towards Xanatos, quickly grabbed his blade and pierced Ami. Luci then walks up to the dying Star Warrior, draws her sword and finishes Ami. Shocked to see that Luci had joined sides with Xanatos, the three Star Warriors attempt to kill Luci and Xanatos on spot. As Obrion and Derik charge after Luci, Xanatos cuts off the two Star Warrior's limbs and tosses them out of the building, leaving Jacen to deal with the two alone. Luci was driven to kill Jacen, after the way he had treated her about leading a team of her own. Toying with Jacen, Xanatos then cut off his arms, leaving him defenseless. Luci walks up to Jacen, smiles, then executes him. Impressed by the way she acted during the showdown, Xanatos accepted to train and use Luci, giving her the name Luxi. Military Commissioned Order no. 45 ''Main article: Military Commission Order no. 45 Xanatos wasted no time in declaring the Star Warrior's attempt to assassinate both the President and the Vice constituted a betrayal to the Republic, and used it to move along with his goals. Xanatos ordered the Republic Military to execute the Military Commissioned Order no. 45, the total execution of all traitors on sight. Assault on the Temple Main article: Assault on the Star Warrior Temple Main article: Battle of Pop Star In the later days after the start of the Purge, surviving Star Warrior took action to stop the Empire. Star Warrior survivors Kirby and Meta Knight lead a small team of other survivors to eliminate Luxi. In an attempt to search for survivors in the Star Warrior Academy on Pop Star, they saw Luxi and her army taking control of Papu City. Knowing that their numbers was too much, the team attempted to leave the planet. Luxi sensed her former masters presence in the academy and went to look for him. Finding him at the entrance, Luxi charged Kirby with treason, and ordered her men to execute Kirby, but narrowly escaped. The Imperial Navy, who was on nearby in orbit, caught a starship leaving the system. Reporting it to Luxi, she ordered the Navy to capture the ship. The Star Warriors put up a fight against the Navy, enough time to jump into Hyper Space. Angry at the Admiral for not capturing the Star Warriors, she threated to kill him if he fails her command again. Main article: Battle of Floria Months after Kirby's encounter with Luxi, him and Meta Knight traveled to Floria to an Imperial post. In an attempt to find the location of Xanatos and Luxi, the two eliminated the General stationed there. As the two find out Luxi is at the post, they begin to leave the camp. As they leave, Luxi sends her soldiers at Kirby, as she deals with Meta Knight alone. In a struggle to fight the soldiers, Kirby finally makes his way to Meta Knight, but is too late, as Luxi murders Meta Knight. In rage, Kirby fights Luxi a while before luring her away with his Inferno Blaze magic. Taking Meta Knight, he leaves the camp and returns to the other Star Warriors. Casualties Commission Order 45 Casualties Showdown at Super Star Later Casualties }} Category:War Category:Star Warrior Category:Dark Knight Category:Galaxypedia featured articles